Real Woman Really do have Curves!
by jraeder26
Summary: Betty left Mode six years ago to pursue her dream in Paris, leaving Daniel behind... We reunited make them realize their love for one another or will her leaving destory what they had...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I know I have a few stories that need to be updated but I was inspired to write this for some reason... It's a definite Detty! It is also an A/U story at that...**

_"Betty, I don't want you to go to Paris..." Daniel stated softly as he stood in front of his desk staring at Betty...._

_"Daniel, it's a great opportunity for me... I thought you would be happy for me that I get to pursue my dream!" Betty let out as she could feel the tears fall down her smooth cheeks..._

_Daniel wanted so bad to reach over and wipe her tears away but thought against it..."I'm happy that you get to pursue your dream, but, does it have to be in Paris of all places..."Daniel announced as he could feel his throat start to close up..._

_"Daniel, this isn't easy for me either... I'm leaving my family, my life, and now my best friend whose meant everything to me... I need to do this, Daniel..." Betty said softly as she grabbed Daniel's hand and squeezed it gently... _

_"I know you need to do this, Betty... I'll support you no matter what, but, just know I'm going to miss you terribly..." Betty threw her arms around Daniel as more tears fell down her cheeks... Daniel gripped his arms around her tighter as he could feel his own tears fall down his cheeks..._

* * *

Betty woke up with a start as the alarm went off by the bed. Her friend and roommate Pierre came into her room and smiled at his American friend. Betty came off the bed and gave Pierre a sweet kiss on the cheek...

"Good morning, Betty!" Pierre let out

" Good morning, sweetheart...." Betty loved the way her name rolled off his lips A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about leaving him in a month...

Pierre had become such a good friend and colleague to Betty since she arrived in Paris.... She couldn't imagine going back to America without him there.... "I'm going to miss you when I return to America in a month..." Pierre reminded Betty of a certain American friend that she truly missed. The only difference between the two men was Pierre was gay...

"Well let me come with you.... I always wondered what your country was like and this flat won't be the same without you anyways...." Pierre stated as he looked at his dearest friend.... Betty was the best thing that walked into Pierre life six years ago and he was going to miss her very much..... She had literally turned his life upside down in the best way possible...

Betty wanted Pierre to go with her to America so bad, but, someone needed to stay back and run Real Woman in Paris... While Betty ran Real Woman in America..... "If I could I would take you with me, but, someone needs to stay here..... I only trust you to run this company, Pierre...." She pointed out as she looked into his deep blue green eyes....._ God, I miss Daniel!_ Pierre's green blue eyes couldn't compare to Daniel's baby blues and she couldn't wait to see Daniel's face when she stepped foot back into Mode...

Betty had changed quite a bit since she worked at Mode.... she was no longer the naive 25 year old that wore colorful clothing and had full on metal in her mouth... She was a strong, sexy ,31 year old, but, she still managed to be Betty.... She might have thrown out her old clothes for nicer designer ones but her accessories she chose were definitely Betty.... Especially her shoes.... Plus she finally owned her own magazine and that made Betty feel amazing..

Real Woman was a magazine Betty thought of three years ago. She had been working for MODE in Paris and was sitting in a coffee shop just outside of Paris with Pierre when the idea popped into her head....

Pierre thought it was a fabulous idea and told her to pitch the idea to Cal Hartley and Claire Meade....

Cal Hartley had saved Mode magazine and all of Meade publication's six years ago.....He had history with Claire and was seeing her right before Betty had left to go to Paris.... It was hard for Daniel to wrap his fingers around the idea of his mother and Mr. Hartley together but Daniel sucked it up for the good of the company....

Cal and Claire had loved the idea for the new magazine and gave Betty the capital she needed to start the magazine....Betty was so excited that she ran all the way back to her apartment to share the news with Pierre... They had been business partners ever since...

As Betty packed her bags to go back to place she once called home she thought about Daniel.... She wondered how he was doing....

* * *

Daniel sat in his office on Monday morning with a smile on his face.... His assistant Mary came in and placed a bagel with low fat cream cheese and water on his desk.... His smile disappeared as he looked at Mary... "What is this?" Daniel asked knowing that the doctor suggested he watched his blood pressure and sugar....

Mary looked at him as if he had grown three heads..."Mr. Meade, I've been your assistant now for two years... In those two years, you have almost had two heart attacks... So, that's what your nutritionist, doctor, and your mother wanted you to eat...." Mary exclaimed again even though they had this conversation everyday for the last six months...

Daniel smiled and rolled his eyes as he took his heart medication and a swig of water... He liked Mary , she reminded him of Betty when she first showed up at Mode... All gung ho about working for the Editor and Chief of Mode... The only difference was Mary wore mostly black and white were Betty was always wearing something that reminded him of a rainbow.... His pocket of sunshine that he missed terribly...

Mrs. Meade- Hartley walked into Daniel's office and smiled at her handsome son... It was a shame he didn't have someone in his life.... He was 41 and didn't look a day over 36... She knew he missed Betty horribly but she smiled knowing Betty would be here Wednesday morning bright and early....

"Hey, mom!" Daniel stated as he notice her walk in..

"Hi, sweetheart! I was stopping by to invite you to dinner Wednesday night at mine and Cal's house around 6:30.... Matt and Amanda will be there, Tyler will be there, and a guest of ours whose starting her magazine here for Meade- Hartley Publications will be there... I would like for you to meet her..." Claire suggested...

"That sounds fine... I thought Matt and Amanda were in Hawaii for the weekend?" Daniel questioned...

"Matt called Cal last night and stated that there back in town and they have news to share for us..."

"Oh, ok..." Daniel announced as he thought of his step brother, and his half brother Tyler... That was an awkward conversation.... At one point Daniel wanted to strangle Matt more than he wanted to call him his brother... Now they got along better than Alex and him did.... Tyler, was a bonus when they found out... He seemed to fit just right in.... Now whenever Daniel, Matt, and Tyler got together they always found something to rag on each other about....

Daniel was glad when Cal had found out about Tyler that he didn't get overly upset like Daniel thought he would.... It took some time for him to fully accept Tyler but now he could call him son without flinching or stuttering.... Daniel could honestly say he got the family he always wanted even though it wasn't conventional.... He even got used to Cal calling him son, though he would never take the place of his dad.....

There was just one thing missing from Daniel's life and that was Betty.... He thought about her constantly... There wasn't a day that she didn't cross his mind.... He realized when she left she was his soul mate, and he wanted her back.....

* * *

Betty stepped off the airplane and breathed in the New York City air.... She missed that smell as she walked towards the long tunnel that would lead her to her family.... She smiled when she saw five smiling faces of her family members.... She ran to her Papi immediately and wrapped her arms around him....

"I missed you so much, Papi!" Betty softly said as she kissed his cheek...

"No, Mija, I missed you..." Ignacio let out as he squeezed his youngest daughter one more time....

Hilda, Bobby, Justin , and baby Rosa who was now five stood next to her Papi... "Girl, you better get over here and give me a hug before I kick your butt!" Hilda hadn't changed one bit....

Betty wrapped her arms around her sister and smiled.... "God, Betty, you look amazing....Did you lose weight since Christmas.... I'm still trying to take off baby weight from Rosa..."

"Well, I'm always on my feet, running my magazine, so, maybe I've lost a little..." Betty shared... In truth Betty had lost a good twelve pounds since she moved to Paris but she had toned up a bit after Christmas when she knew she was coming back home...

"You look good, Chipmunk!" Bobby stated as he held Rosa's hand..." Aunt Betty, you look pretty!" Rosa complimented...

"Thank you, pretty princess! Good lord, Justin you get taller every time I see you.... How's working at Mode..." Betty asked as she gave Justin a hug...

"Fabulous as always... I love being Amanda's assistant and working in the closet..." Justin announced... He had been working for Mode now for six months and when he wasn't working he was auditioning for Broadway plays.... He hoped to make it big on Broadway one day....

"Well I'm glad Amanda is taking good care of you..." Betty stated as she thought of her blond friend...

"Daniel takes me to lunch every once in a while too..." Justin mentioned...Betty let out a small sigh as she thought of her friend. She couldn't wait to see him tonight at dinner even though she really wanted to race down to Mode right now... She kept her cool in front of her family but the excitement of seeing him again was almost too much for her...

She knew she made the best and worst mistake six years ago when she left... She just hoped he had missed her just as much as she missed him....

**A/N This story will probably heat up eventually... I may and may not make rated M later on... You be the judge...**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I know it's been a while... I just had a baby not too long ago, so, my life has been hectic... I hope to update a little faster with the next chapter... Betty and Daniel are going to have a few obstacles before they finally confess their feelings... Not too many obstacles but enough to cause some tension...

Betty smiled nervously as she stepped out of the town car in front of the Meade- Hartley house. She hadn't seen Claire in over a year and the only communication they have had was by video conferences and phone calls... She knocked on the front door and waited patiently for someone to answer it.. In the process of waiting she smoothed out her suit jacket and brushed a strand of her shoulder length hair out of her face...

When the door opened and her blond friend, Amanda was standing before her, Betty wanted to cry... Amanda smiled at the guest, than a light bulb clicked on in her head... "Betty!"

Betty laughed at her reaction and stepped inside the house... "Hi, Amanda! How have you been?"

"Great, but, who cares about me... How was Paris the last six years, do you miss Mode, did you miss me, because, I missed seeing you all bright and plucky every day...." Amanda rambled on as her big green eyes got bigger with each question as she waited for an answer...

"Paris was wonderful and I'm glad to have the experience...To be honest though, I'm glad to be home..." Betty stated as she smiled at Amanda... Amanda started to bite down on her bottom lip as she waited for Betty to answer her last question... "Yes, Amanda, I missed you too... There was no one quite like you at Mode in Paris..."

Amanda smiled, she couldn't wait for Marc to see Betty.... Mode hadn't been the same since Betty left... Mary, was okay as Daniel's assistant, but, she wasn't Betty... She brought sunshine and sparkles to Mode that Mary just didn't have.... "I love your new magazine... It's my new bible...." Amanda announced... She owned every copy even though she hid them in the closet just in case Wilhelmina finds them...

"Now that, I have a hard time believing.... You reading a magazine that has nothing to do with fashion..." Betty let out...

"Well it's true... I'll even prove it... Matt, come here!" Amanda yelled....

Betty smiled as she watched Matt, Claire , Mr. Hartley, and Tyler walk into the foyer.... "Matt, tell Betty I own every single one of her magazines...."Amanda ordered her husband... He smiled but rolled his eyes....

"It's true, Betty, she owns every single one... The night stand next to her side of the bed is filled with them... Not to mention the closet at Mode..." Matt admitted...

Claire wrapped her arms around Betty.... " "Betty, It's so good to see you..."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs... I mean Claire..." Betty corrected herself before she spoke to Mr. Hartley... "Good to see you to, Mr. Hartley..."

"I'm with, Claire, Betty, call me Cal... But It's great to see you again..." Cal shook Betty's hand... "Betty, would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure, that would be nice..." Betty answered as Cal went over to the bar in the living room... Everyone stepped into the room to join him...

"You must be, Tyler.." Betty suggested as she shook his hand... She noticed he had the Hartley's smile and Matt's hair color... He also inherited the Meade's chiseled jaw and Daniel's blue eyes...

"Yes, that is me... It's nice to finally meet you, Betty..." Tyler let out...

"You too..." Betty stated..

"Amanda and Matt, did you get my wedding gift? I'm very sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding..." Betty asked...

"Yes, we did, Thank you... The stature was gorgeous and we love the champagne flutes.... We also completely understand why you couldn't make it... You're sister's wedding was more important..." Matt announced as he placed an arm around Amanda's waist...

Betty smiled at the happy couple.... She loved seeing her friend happy... Amanda was absolutely glowing and her smile out sparkled her three karat diamond ring....

"I saw a lot of your art work in Paris, Matt... The pictures of Iraq that you painted were breathtaking.."Betty complimented...

"I know aren't they... Although I told him I missed the days he painted pictures of you... I still own your fantasy boobs that I bought at the first surprise gallery... I have them hanging in the closet at Mode...." Amanda admitted... _That Daniel comes in and stares at...._

"Well, I own the deer with the braces and the one with the snakes in my hair..." Betty announced with a smile...

"I have both of you beat, Ladies... I still have all of those pictures in my storage area... I just get inspired by other things now..."Matt announced... "Betty, did Amanda tell you I also do photography..."

"No, she didn't... When did that start?" Betty asked...

"Two years ago, actually... I went to Iraq for artistically and political reasons, but, I ended up drawing a lot of inspiration from everything I was seeing... So, I took pictures to remember what I was looking at... To make a long story short my photographs told the story better than what I was painting..." Matt stated

"Good for you, Matt!" Betty was proud of him... He was no longer the spoiled rich kid trying to find his way...

"Mode, is also using some of his photographs for this month's issue..."Amanda commented as she smiled at Matt... "Daniel, came up with the idea after he saw some of Matt's pictures...."

"That's great..." Betty said as she thought of her blue eyed friend...

"Speaking of Danny boy, where is he?" Tyler asked....

"On his way, he was caught up in a meeting with Wilhelmina... You know how that usually goes..."Claire stated as she rolled her eyes...

"So, Betty, you're going to start your magazine here in America..." Tyler asked

"Yeah, I am... I'm very excited to get started..." Betty said with a smile...

"We're very excited for you to get started..." Claire let out...

"Matt, told me that you started as Daniel's assistant, then you became an editor for Mode in Paris..." Tyler announced...

"Yes, I was Daniel's assistant for three years, before I moved to Paris..."

"And you were the best assistant I ever had...." Daniel admitted as he stood at the doorway of the living room completely mesmerized by Betty...

_Guh! _Betty couldn't think as she stared at her handsome friend...All she could do was smile as she ran to him... Daniel wrapped his arms around her small frame... "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes..." Daniel whispered in her hair....

"It's so good to see you, Daniel... I've missed you..." Betty said softly as she pulled away from their embrace... The smell of his cologne, his natural scent, and the stubble on his chin was way too much for her to handle..._Man he looks good! Or it's been way too long since I've been with a man..._

"I've missed you too..."

Daniel couldn't keep his eyes off of her the rest of the night... She was just as beautiful as she was six years ago except she seemed more sultry and sexy... Daniel never thought he would use those words to describe Betty, but here he was and he liked it...

Betty seemed to be fighting the same battle as Daniel as she found herself wanting to be by him the whole night... Even though Daniel was 41 he looked exactly like Betty remembered him... Except now he looked like sex on a stick... Who was she kidding he always looked like that, it just took this long to realize it...

They spent most of their time talking about everything, her stay in Paris, her magazine, Mode, and life in general. They had talked so much that when it was time for Betty to leave to go home, Daniel found himself wanting her to stay just a little longer....Knowing she had a busy day at Mode tomorrow he just decided to walk her out....

The town car pulled up to the mansion and Daniel opened the door for Betty... "I'm glad you are back, Betty.... Mode hasn't been the same since left..._I haven't been the same...._I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you tomorrow..."

"I will be happy to see everyone! Especially your assistant, so , I can share some dirt about you... I'm glad to be home, this is where I belong...."Betty announced as she started to turn to get in the car...

"Betty!" Daniel grabbed her arm gently before she got in the car... He wanted to tell her that watching her leave six years ago was complete torture... He knew that this was not the time or the place as he pulled her into him and gave her hug... "Have a good night, Betty..."

Betty stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she turned and entered the car.... She rolled down the window before she said "Daniel, I just wanted you to know....I...." For some reason she couldn't get the words out... So she just told good night instead of how in Paris all she did was think about him and how much she missed him....

She watched as Daniel made his way back inside the house before she rolled up the window, and told the driver to take her home.... She needed a carton of ice cream and a one on one talk with Hilda....


End file.
